The Black Phoenix: Humanity
by DarkDragonQueen
Summary: AU. Seqeul to Life After Death.When the crystal is stolen, Sam starts to act strange, but when it goes too far Danny and the rest of the crew have only one question to answer. What did that crystal do?
1. A Simple Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: The sequel to _The Black Phoenix: Life After Death_ is here. This one is going to be good and we find out exactly what the crystal Sam always has around her neck does. That's all I'm giving you. You figure out the rest. So here's the full summary since I'm not sure it will fit under the link. I actually don't like this part of the series, but it was necessary (Yeah, it's already done. I admit it.)It won't be as long as it's preceder, so it won't take as long and I know. It's late! I just couldn't find the time to upload it. My mother has taken a liking to my laptop, which is okay, but jeez can't the owner get a little time on it. Okay, okay, here's the summary...

**Summary: After being asked a question about what her crystal does by Toya, Sam works day and night to find out what it does, but when it's stolen in a fight, Sam starts to change. Suddenly she doesn't care about anyone's well- being or whether people are hurt or not and is entertained by people dying. With Danny, Toya, Aly, and Tucker concerned for the girls mental stability they decide it's time to figure out exactly what the crystal's purpose was.**

So without any further interruptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity_**

**-.oOOo.-**

**A Simple Question**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

_Oh, I see you're back. A lot has happened since the last time you, but not much has changed Toya's powers are developing. Danny and me are getting closer still, Tucker is still a techno- geek, and Aly is still the most observant person in the world who's sharing her body with the ghost of her great aunt. This summer though, something happened that's a good thing, but then again it was kind of bad. To think though, that it started off with a simple question from Toya and a jewelry thieving ghost..._

Sam sighed as she sat back on her bed in her room. Summer had finally come, although she had been suspended from school for a month and a half already. She sighed as she sat on the bed fanning herself. Of all days it just had to be today that the air conditioner wasn't working and the soonest anyone could come to fix it was tomorrow. Just Perfect...

"You okay?" a girl with long golden brown hair, skin to match, and cotton candy pink eyes asked poking her head in.

"I'm just hot, Toya." Sam sighed. She had long ago discarded her jacket and stockings and boots. "I want to be in Antarctica right about now."

"And if it were freezing cold you would be wanting to be in Miami." the four year said knowingly rolling her eyes as she stepped into the room and the temperature drop about thirty degrees.

"Stay right there." Sam said liking the drop in temperature and suddenly she wasn't so hot. "I forgot you're a ghost, so you wouldn't care if it was hot or not."

Toya sighed. "If you won't let me leave I might as well sit down." she said walking oer and jumping up on the bed. "If you're so hot, why don't you call Danny and ask if you can go over there. I'm sure their air condi... contion... AC is working." Toya said giving up on saying the word.

Sam laughed. "I don't feel like going out into that oven and having to walk over there. I was up all night fighting murderers. I'm tired." the goth almost whined.

"I'm sure if Aly asked her Ember would fly you." Toya suggested

"Ember doesn't like being anywhere near us when she has to be... Aly has Ember, so she's not bothered by the heat either." Sam groaned. "Am I the only one in this house effected by the heat?" she asked

"Since your parents are gone for three weeks, yeah." Toya replied bluntly.

"It was a rhetorical question Toya." Sam said dryly as Toya cooled off the room.

"What's rhetorical?" Toya managed to ask.

Sam sighed again. "Forget it Toya." she said in a monotone not feeling like explaining.

"Even when you're hot as hell-"

"Toya who taught you that?" Sam scolded

"Well, in your Phoenix form you don't have such a decent mouth." Toya rolled her eyes. "And neither does Danny when he's bothered or angry. So I was bound to pick it up sooner or later. Anyway like I was saying even when you're hot as... hot you can still talk in the dry monotone voice that creeps anyone who doesn't know you out."

"I get a lot of practice doing it when I'm fighting off ghost and bad guys." Sam replied

"Speaking of that," Toya started. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Sam answered and Toya rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I just wanted to know what that crystal does besides telling you when danger's coming?"

"Well, I think it keeps me alive and helps me to transform into The Black Phoenix." Sam said simply

"I don't think it keeps you alive." Toya said suddenly

"Huh?" Sam asked

"Well the night you got it, you left it on your dresser and then the next day went to school without it and you didn't drop dead did you?" Toya asked

Sam frowned. She had never really thought about that. The four year old was smart for her age and was really like a mini Aly.

"And I don't think it helps you transform. I bet you could do that on you own. I bet the crystal just triggered it by tapping into the power for you until you could do it on you own." Toya added. "I don't even think it senses danger anymore. I think part of your powers is a sixth sense. Now answer my question. Alesia gave it to you, there must be a reason and I don't think it's to make you look good."

Sam sighed and leaned on her pillow. What did her crystal do?

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she tapped her finger nails on the keys of her keyboard. This was seriously starting to bother her. She had looked through every supernatural book she had, been on every supernatural website she could think of and even went to one of those websites where they sold magical pendants and charms and still she had found nothing that could tell her what her crystal did. All she knew was that it had it be some kind of magical black diamond. It was late and she really should have been going to bed, but she was used to late nights

She banged her hand on the desk in frustration and then came her danger sense, but this time it was warning her that Danny need her help. She had gotten really good at being able to tell the difference between each vibe she got. She got up went to the window transforming into Black Phoenix as she walked. She jumped off her balcony landing silently on her boots.

Phoenix decided to walk on the sidewalk since she was sure no one was up at this hour. Her feet led her to a jewelry store where she was just in time to see Danny thrown through the window of it. Twin female ghost walked out with long black hair and pale blue skin. Both were holding a sack of jewels. Behind them was a beautiful ghost with short blue hair that cupped her face. She was adorned in a silk pants, tank top, jacket and jewels.

"You know," Phoenix started dryly. "It's against the law to steal." she sighed. It was a typical jewel theft only with ghost. Why did Danny need her help?

"Phoenix watch out she-" Danny was cut off as the ghost with blue hair stretched out her hand and shout out blue sharp edged diamonds. They were so fast Black Phoenix couldn't dodged and the grazed her sides and gave her various cut on her arms.

"Perfect. My parents already think I'm hanging with the wrong crowd. Now when they see this cut added to all the bruises I have, they'll definitely send me to the school in Scotland." Phoenix muttered dryly touching a cut on her shoulder.

"Phoenix move!" Danny shouted urgently. Phoenix looked up and then dodged the two blue beams that came from the twin ghost.

Phoenix landed on top of a car that was still parked in the street and growled. Today just wasn't her day. She jumped off the car and charged into the twin ghost. They went flying into the wall where a black aura appeared around her fist and she punch one under it's chin and then grabbed her twin and threw it into her making them drop the jewels.

"My jewels!" Exclaimed the blue haired ghost glaring at Black Phoenix looking ready to murder her.

"Phantom what did I do to piss her off?" Phoenix asked as the ghost threw her sharp edged jewels at him and he flew in the air to dodge them.

"She's obsessed with the jewels if you haven't noticed." Danny replied as the blue haired ghost took her eyes off of him and directed her attention to Black Phoenix.

She threw her diamonds at Black Phoenix. Black Phoenix this time prepared jumped over them and kicked the ghost in the chest making her fall on her back with Black Phoenix's foot in her chest.

"Okay, who are you?" she demanded

The ghost laughed. "I'm Sabrina the prettiest pearl in the sea." she said in soft sugary voice

"Like I care," Phoenix said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You should." Sabrina said grabbing Black Phoenix's foot and pushing her back making the goth fall hard on her back. She growled and moved to get up only to duck back down when Sabrina's sharp edged diamonds came flying at her.

Danny aimed and Sabrina's back and shot an ecto- ray at her back, but she moved out of the way with lightning speed and it went towards Black Phoenix. The girl's eyes in turn widened and she rolled out the way.

"Sorry," Danny said hurridly flying after Sabrina and then stopping when he noticed she wasn't around. "Where'd she go?"

Black Phoenix stood up and looked around cautiously. "She's still here, but I don't know why unless she still wants those jewels."

Then Sabrina appeared right in front of Black Phoenix pushing her into a wall and putting her knee in her stomach.

"You're darn right, I'm still here." she growled. "But not for those jewels." Sabrina said referring to the ones scattered on the ground as she eyes the crystal on the choker around Black Phoenix's neck. "I like the one around your neck. It would look much better on me." she winked and snatched the choker with the crystal off Black Phoenix's neck before she could do anything and disappeared as did the two twin ghost.

Black Phoenix slid down the wall clutching her stomach.

"Sabrina has a strong knee punch." she managed trying to get her wind back.

Danny flew down next to her. "You okay?" he asked concerned

Black Phoenix nodded. "I've felt better." she admitted

"She took your crystal." he pointed out. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know, but I'm not dying and I still have my powers, so I'm guessing no." Black Phoenix replied grabbing the hand Danny offered her and stood up. She sighed as she touch the dried blood on one of her arms. "Today is just not my day." she stated dryly

"I'll fly you home." Danny offered, but Phoenix shook her head and gave a small smile which was something she rarely did in this form, but it was something she would give Danny sometimes in appreciation.

"You might want to get home before your parents realize you're gone. Mine are gone for a few weeks, so I'm in no risk of getting into trouble. Later Danny." she yawned as she jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and went on her way home, but getting a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right.

-.oOOo.-

There it is. One of the questions that wasn't exactly answered in the first story will be revealed, but then again the first story was just and introduction. There are two more hints at what the next two stories will be about in the first story. The next one is really obvious and the third you might have to consider for a moment... Now that I think on it, there are actually three hints at three future stories. Oh well, you can figure it out. Here's your sneak peek:

_Tucker choked and spit out the juice in his mouth and Aly who had finally managed to bring back up the pancake she had been choking on fell out her chair. Jazz simply stood there in shock and Toya simply sat picking a pancake to eat not being old enough to understand what the conversation was about._

_After recovering from their surprise and shock the three teens stared at Sam expecting her to fall out laughing and say 'just kidding'. She instead looked up and noticed their curious gazes._

_"What?" she asked looking at them._

_The others in the room shook their heads and came out of their stupor just as Danny came down the stairs. _

_"Morning," He yawned. _

_"Morning Danny," Sam said as Danny sat next to her._

_The other three were still getting over their shock of Sam's reply to Aly's question having not noticed Danny even come in the room. _

_"What's their problem?" Danny asked the goth teen next to him_

_"I don't know. I just answered a simple question from Aly and they all looked like they went into cardiac arrest." Sam stated_

_"What did Aly ask you?" Danny asked._

_"Nothing big." Sam replied and Tucker, Aly, and Jazz looked at her incredulously before shaking their heads._

I hope you like. I'll update every Thursday (or when my mother doesn't have it.)R&R.


	2. Simple Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: The sequel to _The Black Phoenix: Life After Death_ is here. This one is going to be good and we find out exactly what the crystal Sam always has around her neck does. That's all I'm giving you. You figure out the rest. So here's the full summary since I'm not sure it will fit under the link. It won't be as long as it's preceder, so it won't take as long.

**Summary: After being asked a question about what her crystal does by Toya, Sam works day and night to find out what it does, but when it's stolen in a fight, Sam starts to change. Suddenly she doesn't care about anyone's well- being or whether people are hurt or not and is entertained by people dying. With Danny, Toya, Aly, and Tucker concerned for the girls mental stability they decide it's time to figure out exactly what the crystal's purpose was.**

The grammar rule applies. I just don't feel like writing it out right now.

So without any further interruptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity_**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Simple Changes**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam woke up and stretched in her bed. Last night the crystal had been stolen, but she didn't feel any noticeable changes. She sighed as she got up. Alarms were going off in her head for some odd reason, but she didn't know why. She went and grabbed the items necessary for the morning and got herself together and dressed. She sighed as she looked in her mirror. She just felt naked without her crystal. It had been apart of her for a year in about two weeks. She groaned as she walked downstairs to find Toya and Aly sitting at the table. She sat in between them and felt the cold air on either side of her.

"My own personal portable air conditioners. Perfect for when the one in your house is down." she sighed and leaned against the table with her elbows and holding her head on them.

"You seem different somehow Sam." Aly said as she watched her.

"How so?" Sam asked

"Well for one, where's your crystal?" Toya asked as she observed Sam's bare neck.

"Some ghost named Sabrina stole it last night." Aly and Toya opened their mouth to voice concern, but was cut off by Sam. "Relax, I'm not dying and i can still turn into the Black Phoenix. Maybe that crystal was just for show."

"Still though," Aly shook her head. "There's something different about you, but I can't put a finger on it."

"Wow, the most observant girl in the world can't figure something out. Something's definitely wrong with the universe today." Sam said dryly

"Still it might have something to do with you crystal. Why would Alesia give it to you if you didn't need it?" Toya asked herself.

"For a four year old you're too smart for your own good. Your mind move four times faster than that of a regular four year old." Sam said

"I'm a ghost. Technically I'm only about six months old in this form." Toya deadpanned.

"But you've been in existence for four years, therefore you are four years old." Sam countered as she stood up. "Who wants to go to Danny's house? I'm bored."

"You want to go walk out into that oven?" Aly asked. "It's a hundred degrees outside!"

"We don't necessarily have to walk. We could always use our living teleportation device." Toya said as she stood up grabbing Sam and Aly by the hand.

"Toya wait!" Aly said but it was too late and Toya had teleported them into Danny's room.

Aly and Sam sighed. Toya loved it when they saw Danny, even though they saw him just about everyday. Sam and Aly looked at the bed which was still messy and empty.

"Where's Danny?" Toya asked getting onto his bed and jumping on it.

"I don't know. Maybe he's already downstairs." Sam shrugged. "Hopefully Danny's parents are still in the lab like they always are. That way we won't have to explain how we got into the house and have to come up with some ex-" Sam stopped as she opened Danny's door.

There stood Danny outside the door having been about to open it with only a towel around his waist. Sam's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. It was obvious he had just gotten out the shower. Behind Sam, Aly hissed and snapped her fingers.

"Damn," she muttered and Sam's cheeks darkened.

"Have you no shame?" Sam asked her god- sister as her blush went away.

"I'm not the one who has a crush on him." Aly shrugged intending for Sam to turn red again, but imagine her shock when the girl simply glared and turned back to face Danny.

She brushed past him and went down the stairs muttering to Danny to put a shirt on as she went downstairs to see what Jazz was making for breakfast.

Aly and Toya blinked and looked at where Sam had taken off to. "Okay, something is definitely off about her this morning." Aly said as she walked past Danny and Toya simply went through the wall giving Danny his privacy as he closed the door.

Aly saw that Sam was downstairs at the kitchen table while Jazz made pancakes.

"Hi Aly, Sam," Her eyes landed on Toya. "Toya!" she said as the girl cam and hugged her around the legs. "What do you want? A cookie, some candy, hey I even bought some ice cream yesterday."

Sam sighed as Toya used her charm on Jazz. Toya wouldn't tell them what it was, but when she wanted to she could somehow charm any adult do her bidding. It didn't work on anyone who was nineteen twenty or under. Why it worked on Jazz... well Jazz thought she was an adult.

"Hey Sam, what if Toya had teleported us in five minutes later than we came?" Aly asked smirking. "Danny would have been in the middle of dressing." she watched for Sam's reaction.

Sam's eyes widened slightly and she gasped, but then she just shrugged tapping her nails on the table. Aly pouted at not having the desired reaction to her perverted comment.

"Do you think about him in the state he was just in so much that you're not ashamed of that mental of image anymore?" she asked ready for the oncoming blush as she put a piece of pancake in her mouth that Jazz had just put in front of her.

"Yeah," Sam admitted with a shrug sticking a piece of her own pancake in her mouth.

Aly choked on her pancake while Jazz dropped the batch of pancakes she had been about to put on the table with Toya managing to catch them before they dropped to the floor with her powers. Tucker who had heard the last bit of the conversation after letting himself in nearly died of shock.

"Pardon?" Tucker exclaimed as he sat down unwisely taking a sip of the orange juice he had just gotten.

"I said yeah," Sam replied again with a shrug having ignored all the reactions.

Tucker choked and spit out the juice in his mouth and Aly who had finally managed to bring back up the pancake she had been choking on fell out her chair. Jazz simply stood there in shock and Toya simply sat picking a pancake to eat not being old enough to understand what the conversation was about.

After recovering from their surprise and shock the three teens stared at Sam expecting her to fall out laughing and say _'just kidding'_. She instead looked up and noticed their curious gazes.

"What?" she asked looking at them.

The others in the room shook their heads and came out of their stupor just as Danny came down the stairs.

"Morning," He yawned.

"Morning Danny," Sam said as Danny sat next to her.

The other three were still getting over their shock of Sam's reply to Aly's question having not noticed Danny even come in the room.

"What's their problem?" Danny asked the goth teen next to him

"I don't know. I just answered a simple question from Aly and they all looked like they went into cardiac arrest." Sam stated

"What did Aly ask you?" Danny asked.

"Nothing big." Sam replied and Tucker, Aly, and Jazz looked at her incredulously before shaking their heads.

Danny said something under his breath but no one caught it.

"So what are we doing today?" Danny asked looking at his three friends.

"Ooo," said Aly looking up from her food and clapping her hands. "Sam, remember those tickets I wanted?"

"No," Sam muttered honestly.

"Well you of all people should know that my favorite singer is Alicia Keys." Aly said tilting her head and then it dawned on Sam.

"Oh that. Tickets went on sale this morning." Sam said remembering that it had been all Aly could talk about since she found out.

"Yeah and I was wondering..." Aly said with a sly smile.

"No way," Sam, Danny, and Tucker replied together.

"Why?" Aly pouted.

"Because no one wants to stand in a long line for hours just to get tenth back row tickets to a concert." Sam exclaimed.

"Look who's talking. You owe me for when I went to that other concert with you." Aly exclaimed. "I hated it and you said you would repay me for going to that dumb rock concert. You know I hate rock music."

"Well at least I bought the tickets online." Sam said a bit absently. "You could have ordered those tickets the moment you heard about the concert."

"Well with help from our favorite goth girl," Aly said standing between Danny and Sam putting an arm around the latter. "And our favorite ghost boy." Aly winked as she put her other arm around Danny. "Getting the tickets would be easy."

"Wait Tickets as in plural?" Sam asked. "I'm not going to that concert."

"No she's right. Tickets is the word. I want to see this concert too. Just think if I meet Alicia Keys we could hit it off and she would become my wife one day." Tucker said joining Alicia in trying to convince their super hero friends to help them get the tickets.

"You can't even get a date with girls your own age. Do you really expect a famous singer who's older than you buy a few years might I mention to be interested in you?" Sam asked dryly

Aly laughed. "He's Too Fine, remember?" she mocked as she laughed.

Sam didn't say anything she didn't really feel like feeling anything today.

"Okay how about this then? We go get my tickets and then we go to that water park. How does that sound?" Aly asked

"It's not like we're going to be able to get out of getting those tickets without having to suffer your whines and complaints the whole day." Danny said and stood up.

"You four leaving already?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, we have to go get tickets to a concert for Miss. Perceptive over there." Sam said dryly. "She can't get them over the internet now, they would never get here in time so we're stuck waiting in a long line for about four long hours."

"Can I come?" Toya asked.

"You stay here Toya and meet us at the water park later. You don't want to go there in that long line of fan and people who slept in front of the booth to get tickets." Sam said only being able to imagine what it would be like trying to get tickets to that concert. It wasn't often that big shot singers came to Amity Park with it being such a small town and most people being afraid of all the ghost that ran amuck. She sighed as they left the house. This was going to be a long day...

-.oOOo.-

Sam groaned. They had been standing in line for almost three hours. Even with Danny's ghost powers it was still a long line. They couldn't just skip all the way to the front or people would start getting suspicious. So here they stood around six yards from the front of the line.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "I'm going to the bathroom guys. I'll be back." she said as she went to the bathroom and bumped into three girls. One had pale blond hair with red lipstick, pink eyeliner, and heart shaped earrings. She as dressed in something that Paulina would wear and had the shape Paulina would die to have. Her other two friends stood behind her. One with brown hair and one with red.

They gave her the once over and snorted. "Dumb goth, watch where you're going." she snapped and brushed past her.

Sam's eyes flashed dangerously as she watched their retreating backs. When she was done she went back to take her place with her friends and waited in boredom. They were only about five yards from the front now.

"Hey," said the girl she had ran into in the bathroom. "You can't skip."

"I didn't skip. I was here before I went to the bathroom and my friends held my place, but I on the other hand don't seem to remember you standing behind me a few minutes ago. Who's skipping now?" Sam asked not acknowledging the blonde behind her.

The girl glared at Sam.

"Jason." she almost whined and Sam assumed this Jason was her boyfriend. "That girl skipped in front of us."

A boy with short brown hair who was a bit more muscular than Dash even came in front of the blond and force Sam to turn around.

"Hey, did you cut in front of my girlfriend you?" he more so demanded then asked.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. She _normally_ would have snapped some sarcastic remark, but right know, she didn't feel like feeling any emotion, but annoyed basically.

"Hey, when I ask you a question you listen to me bitch." Jason snapped turning her around and Sam narrowed her eyes at what he had called her.

Aly, Tucker, and Danny who's eyes were glowing a bright green, turned on their heal to look at the boy

"I'm not in the mood for warnings today," Sam sighed. "But I'll go ahead and do that because I don't want to attract attention." She stood to her full height of five foot three and pointed in the boys face. "Look, I was here before either of you were here waiting patiently in line for a few tickets to this concert. I don't appreciate being falsely accused for doing something I didn't do." This was only half true. They had skipped when they got here but they didn't need to know that. "So I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

Sam then grabbed his hands that were still on her shoulder through them down and then rough shoving him backward to the ground. She bent down to his level narrowing her eyes.

"By the way, I don't appreciate it when people aggressively touch me and call me a female dog." she said in a dangerously low tone and then stood up walking out of the line.

"Sam," Aly called not moving from her place in line. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Sam said with no kind of emotion in her voice. "Somewhere. You can get my ticket."

With that Sam walked in the direction of Fenton house deciding to go and wait with Toya, but something was still nagging her. Something had been wrong with what she had just done and how she was feeling, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Sam shrugged it off. It would come to her.

-.oOOo.-

There's the second chapter. I hope it was good. Now I want all opinions whether you liked it or not. I want everyone to review just one. Even if it's two words that say you hated it. Don't worry I take criticism well. You haven't seen criticism until my mother has criticized you. I really look forward to you all reading this. Here's your sneak peek:

_"So what do you think?" Sam asking finally reaching the bottom of the stairs._

_Tucker managed to snap out of his stupor while Danny was still standing there shocked._

_"Wow Sam. Who knew," he said all the while frowning in his head. Sam may have been goth, but she was a conservative one at that. According to Aly she had given that to Sam a year ago and she refused to wear it. _

_Sam put the skirt on and Danny finally snapped out of his stupor._

_"You enjoyed that sneak peak didn't you?" Tucker teased._

_"Yeah Sam, nice one." Aly smirked._

_Danny turned an interest shade of red, but Sam seemed unaffected as she gave Aly a dry look and rolled her eyes shaking her head as she grabbed Toya's hand and headed for the door. Aly frowned. That was a very wrong reaction. Sam should have yelled pervert to Tucker and something about if she kept this up she would be standing on the corner with her hooker friends, all the while trying to hide her blush, but it wasn't right._

That's it. I know short preiew, but it was the only part I could give without giving away the whole chapter. R&R.


	3. A Near Tragic Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: The sequel to _The Black Phoenix: Life After Death_ is here. This one is going to be good and we find out exactly what the crystal Sam always has around her neck does. That's all I'm giving you. You figure out the rest. So here's the full summary since I'm not sure it will fit under the link. It won't be as long as it's prequal, so it won't take as long.

**Summary: After being asked a question about what her crystal does by Toya, Sam works day and night to find out what it does, but when it's stolen in a fight, Sam starts to change. Suddenly she doesn't care about anyone's well- being or whether people are hurt or not and is entertained by people dying. With Danny, Toya, Aly, and Tucker concerned for the girls mental stability they decide it's time to figure out exactly what the crystal's purpose was.**

So without any further interruptions, here is the third chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**A Near Tragic Death**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she went through her swimsuits in her home. Everyone was waiting for her downstairs and she still hadn't decided which one to put on. The ones she had seemed too conservative. All of them were black or purple one piece with no style at all. Then she picked up the last one and smiled a smile that she usually only smiled as the Black Phoenix.

"Perfect," she said and put it on and grabbing a black swim skirt not putting it on yet, but simply draping it over her shoulder.

She came down the stairs where Aly, Tucker, Danny, and Toya were waiting very impatiently. They heard her come down the stairs.

"Finally Sammy, honestly how long does it take for you to find a bathing- God!" Aly exclaimed cutting herself off. "I thought you said you were never going to wear that!"

"You like it?" she asked

Danny and Tucker couldn't reply as they stood there with their jaws dropped. Sam had on a tube top black bathing suit that laced across the front and showed off her bellybutton and black breif cut bottoms to it that showed off her legs. She had let her hair out which had grown yet again, but only to the middle of her back.

Two years ago Sam would have put on her bat cape, but that was then. Nowadays she just put on the swimming skirt and the pair of black sunglasses.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Tucker managed to snap out of his stupor while Danny was still standing there shocked.

"Wow Sam. Who knew," he said all the while frowning in his head. Sam may have been goth, but she was a conservatie one at that. According to Aly she had given that to Sam a year ago and she refused to wear it.

Sam put the skirt on and Danny finally snapped out of his stupor.

"You enjoyed that sneak peak didn't you?" Tucker teased.

"Yeah Sam, nice one." Aly smirked.

Danny turned an interest shade of red, but Sam seemed unaffected as she gave Aly a dry look and rolled her eyes shaking her head as she grabbed Toya's hand and headed for the door. Aly frowned. That was a very wrong reaction. Sam should have yelled pervert to Tucker and something about if she kept this up she would be standing on the corner with her hooker friends, all the while trying to hide her blush, but it wasn't right.

Aly dismissed it as they walked to the water park with a jumpy Toya holding tight to Sam's hand. She thought it was cute the way Sam took to Toya. Even though she was only around twelve years older than the girl she acted like a mother to the girl.

When they arrived at the park, as usual during the summer, it was full of teens. Some were boys looking a all the girls in bathing suits, some were girls trying to show off their body and then turn down all the boys that asked them out and some were just there like them to have fun.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, can we go on a ride please?" Toya asked.

"Yeah in a minute," Sam replied as she told Danny, Aly, and Tucker she would meet them later. She would drop Toya off and come back. She didn't have to really worry about Toya. The girl was a ghost who could take care of herself if anyone tried to grab her and if she found out someone had tried to do some molesting or attempt a rape on her she would find that person cut off a very sensitive part, shove it down their throat and then rip their limbs off before snapping off their head. She smiled to that picture. That sounded nice.

"Sam, I want someone to stay with me." Toya whined.

"You'll be fine."

"But what if a ghost comes and I can't beat it."

"Me and Danny will still be here."

"But Sam,"

Sam sighed, the girl's charm didn't work on her, but she did have a point. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her and bumped into her.

"Sor- Oh it's you." the Latina accent said.

"Hello Paulina," Sam sighed. She didn't feel like going through this.

"Hi, my names Toya."

Sam smirked. And she wouldn't have to...

Paulina looked at the little ghost girl who was giving off a little innocent ghost energy. This was her charm and obviously it worked on teens too. Maybe since she had her powers, Danny was a halfa, and Aly was sharing her body with Ember, it didn't work on them. She wasn't sure about Tucker though. Toya had never used it on him.

"Aww, you're so cute." she exclaimed with adoration in her eyes.

"Can you take me to the waterslide and stay and play with me?" Toya asked with her eyes shining with innocence.

"Aww, how can I say no? Come on and I'll by you a treat too. How about some ice cream?" Paulina asked as she took the girl by the hand and walked off with her.

"Well, that solves that problem." Sam said as she turned around to find Danny, Aly and Tucker.

She walked over to one of the wettest rides in the park, which was called Hurricane. Her three friends were standing in line waiting to get in.

"This will be so cool." Tucker said. "This is one of the wettest rides here and it's supposedly like a real Hurricane. People have come out of it owing to never go to Florida or any beach during hurricane season."

Sam just stood in line waiting. She was rather bored and had an urge to do something reckless. Back in her old town, maybe she would have done it, but she couldn't do it now. Danny was here and if she did, Sam would never hear the end of it.

They were at the front of the line now. The place was this big round black dome or something with lots of paths and makeshift house in it. The four got in their seats and then everyone else boarded. The ride started to move. The seat they were in was round and fit four people. It started to get dark and the wind picked up.

The ride began to move and the wind picked up and it started to rain heavily. Then the ride started to rock back and forth. A few screams were heard, one of which was made by Aly who had forced out a startled Ember.

"Why that darn niece of mine," she growled as the ride shook and spun like they were in a real hurricane. Even Danny was startled at how realistic it was.

Then the ride took a hard jug to the right where it nearly tilted over. There was a scream, but not at the ride. Someone had fallen out the ride and the water in the ride by now was rather deep.

"Oh, no someone fell out."

"Someone do something!"

Danny, Tucker, and Ember turned to Sam who seemed a bit bored by the situation.

"Well?" Danny asked over the ride which had momentarily stopped ut the rain was still pouring hard with the winds blowing.

"Well, what?" Sam asked wiping water from her face, or tying to since the wind and rain was still going.

"Hello, Goth Girl. You died a tragic death. A woman grants you the power to come back and make sure no one suffers your fate as long as you can help it. This is a wonderful example of a tragic death." Ember said looking at her with a dry look.

Sam shrugged. "What am I supposed to do? Not like it's my problem."

Her three friends were shocked to say the least. She was just going to let this kid or who ever it was drown. Danny shook his head deciding to ponder it later. He ducked in his seat.

"Going Ghost!" he cried turning into Danny Phantom.

Danny went intangible and through the bottom of the seats they were in and up from the water. She grabbed the person from under the water where they greedily gasped for air.

The ride ended and Danny put the boy down who was only around nine and not supposed to be on the ride in the first place.

"You okay kid?" Danny asked floating in front of him. The boy nodded and Danny disappeared as soon as he heard the boy's sister or whoever runs to him. "Now to have a little talk with my partner."

Danny went and grabbed Sam who had been watching him with the boy when they got of the ride. He flew them behind the bathrooms and dropped Sam in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Okay, how about we start with... What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sam sighed. Danny was about to chew her out now. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"Sam," Danny yelled. "You were going to let that kid drown!"

"I'm entitled to a break. I didn't feel like saving him. I didn't feel like anything. If anything though, it was amusing." Sam rolled her eyes.

"AMUSING! Hello, Earth to Sam. When you chose to be a hero, it means whether you want to or not you have to save a person if their innocent. You can't just not save someone because you want a break!" Danny exclaimed.

"Listen Ghost, Boy," Sam started with no feeling in her voice so Danny couldn't tel if she was angry, shamed, sad, or exasperated. Danny did catch however, that she was thoroughly annoyed for that was the only time she called him Ghost Boy or when she was teasing. "It's not my fault that kid snuck on the ride. There's a reason they won't let anyone fewer than five feet on that ride. He snuck on and had to deal with the consequences. So it wasn't my problem, what was I supposed to do."

"Have you forgotten that you're the Black Phoenix?" Danny asked exasperated.

"No, but I didn't fell like playing hero today." Sam shrugged.

Danny groaned and grabbed the black haired girl by her shoulders. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me Danny." Sam insisted rolled her eyes. "I have to go find Toya. She's with Paulina, now if you'll excuse me." Sam rounded the corner to find Toya, but then poked her head back. "You might not want to stay like that, being Public Ghost Enemy #1." she said and Danny realized he was still in ghost form.

Danny sighed as the two rings went up and down his body leaing him in his human form. Maybe nothing was wrong with Sam and they were just a little over- protective of her. He would just leave her alone for a while, but in the back of his mind he knew something was off about his best friend.

-.oOOo.-

The blue haired ghost with jewels and a silk outfit adorning her smiled as she looked at the shining black crystal in her hands. Around her were all types of jewel. Some of them were common and some were the rarest of the rare. Either way, it was all some type of jewelry and she was obsessed over them.

Sabrina sighed as she looked over the jewel. She had never seen anything like it, but it looked familiar.

"Ruby, Emerald." she called her two helpers in her lair in the ghost zone. The two black haired ghost appeared in front of her. "Have you ever seen this before?" she asked

Ruby looked at it. "It belongs to that girl that Danny Phantom partners up with. I think her name was Goth Girl," she said a bit unsure at the name.

"That Ghost kid called her Phoenix." Sabrina replied

"That's because her name's Black Phoenix." said Emerald

Sabrina raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That was the Black Phoenix, Ha," she laughed. "From what the other ghost were saying I was expecting someone a bit more intimidating and more powerful. The way the ghost are afraid of her and that Danny Phantom, one would think they were gods... They were too troublesome in my opinion."

"I wouldn't underestimate them Lady Sabrina. Rumor has it the Goth girl passed the judgment." Ruby said.

"Oh, really?" Sabrina asked. "Well, it's not like it makes a difference. She was no more powerful than any other person I've fought and her boyfriend too. I must admit though, she has a taste in style and jewelry. She seemed a bit more dismayed than I expected her to be when I took it though. I wonder why..." Sabrina mused.

"We could find out." Emerald smirked.

"No," Sabrina waved it off. "It's not important. I have some more jewels to get and this time, I think we'll pay the museum a little visit."

-.oOOo.-

There it is. By now I hope you smart reviewers of mine have figured out what's going on. If you look at the title and the summary I'm sure one person figured it out, but as I like to say, Maybe, Maybe not. Oh and I knowit's late but I went to the skating ring tonight. It was so much fun.Here's your sneak peek:

_"What are you doing here dork?" _

_Danny turned around to face a smirking Ember who had her arms crossed. The brown hair, belonging to Aly, had blue streaks in it and flared a bit like flame._

_"What is it Ember?" he asked with a sighed. He really didn't feel like putting up with her remarks and insults._

_"Nothing, just wondering why you're wondering the house as if you're looking for something." she replied leaning sideways against the wall._

_"I'm looking for Sam." Danny said simply._

_"Oh, your Goth girlfriend." Ember stated before nodding her head upstairs with a slight frown. "She was in her room last I checked."_

_"Well she's not there now." Danny sighed in frustration. He really needed to talk to her._

_"She isn't... well I didn't see her leave and since she doesn't practice heroine- ship anymore I don't know what she went to do." Ember shrugged. "Not like it's my problem."_

_Ember went back upstairs and no sooner had Danny been about to take off did her hear her scream and come back out. She came through the door looking ready to murder._

_"That be damned Goth girl." She growled turning to Danny. "Dipstick, your girlfriend took my guitar."_

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R.


	4. Museum Chase Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: The sequel to _The Black Phoenix: Life After Death_ is here. This one is going to be good and we find out exactly what the crystal Sam always has around her neck does. That's all I'm giving you. You figure out the rest. So here's the full summary since I'm not sure it will fit under the link. It won't be as long as it's preceder, so it won't take as long.

**By now you guys are probably like, _what the heck is wrong with Sam?_ Yeah I know. She's different isn't she. I find this story fun to write and I know exactly how it's going to go, but I can't wait to write the next one. You'll like that one for sure.**

So without any further interruptions, here is thefourth chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Museum Chase Part I**

**By **

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam crossed her arms with her legs crossed in her room. She was bored and there was nothing to do. She felt like being reckless and bad tonight. Lately she had been giving in to her more villainous side. She looked out the window. She needed to find a new hobby since she had quit her old one. Why save people when they probably deserved it anyway? Wasn't her problem. Why should she even care?

She walked out to her balcony and tapped her fingers on the rail. There just had to be something she could do tonight. Her eyes widened in excitement. She went back in her room, but left the doors to the balcony open. She went through some of the papers on her computer desk and took out a pamphlet smirking. It was the new exhibit to the museum. Archaeologists and scientist had found evidence that the phoenix might not be mythical at all and that some cultures worshipped it. They had many different artifacts.

She looked at one of the painting of a phoenix on the picture. It was such a magnificent creature. Burning up in flame when they died and then being reborn from the ashes of their death. That was where her name had come from. A burning death was a tragic one in her opinion, but the phoenix was given another chance to experience life. It was the same case with herself. She had died but from her dead body she had been born again and into a whole new person, given one more shot.

She smiled again. Maybe there would be some things worth taking. She smiled as she checked to make sure everyone was busy and wouldn't notice her disappearance. She found Aly asleep and Silver Moon working on a new invention. Perfect. She transformed and silently slipped into Aly's room grabbing the girl's guitar. She then went back to her balcony and got on the guitar an took off into the air.

Halfway to the museum, Toya appeared beside her. She looked at her a bit bothered that the girl had followed her although she wasn't as surprised as she should have been. As a matter of fact she wasn't surprised at all.

"What is it Toya?" she asked not even bothering to try and mask the annoyance in her voice.

"Where are you going Phoenix?" she asked

"To the museum." the teen replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because the museum has some things I want."

"Is the museum open this late?" Toya asked curiously

"No," Black Phoenix said. "But I want to get something from there."

"From the gift shop right?"

Black Phoenix sighed. "No," she said dryly. "I'm want a few of the things in the new phoenix exhibit."

"Their for sale too?" Toya asked confused. "Are you going to buy them."

"No, I'm going to take them."

Toya gasped. "That's stealing."

"And,"

"And I'm telling Danny." Toya challenged

Black Phoenix sent her a glare that told Toya she could make the girl's afterlife hell if she did that.

"Hump, no fair." Toya pouted

"Stay close and shut up." Black Phoenix said as they approached the museum.

They arrived at the museum in no time and silently slipped in from the roof. She tiptoed through the museum with Toya floating at her side and came across a security panel. She was sure it was connected to the main security source and sent a surge of black energy into it disabling the whole security system. She smiled as she walked freely in the museum.

"And here's my prize." she said looked at the exhibit that had been roped off. She gasped when she felt another presence and she grabbed Toya as she jumped up onto a shelf hidden in the shadows.

"My, my," Phoenix looked closely and her eyes narrowed. It was Sabrina. "Look at all these pretty jewels. Now which ones should I take."

Phoenix couldn't have cared less if Sabrina was there and decided to look at the things she wanted from within the shadows as she watched Sabrina and her two helpers pick and choose hat they wanted, most of which was what Phoenix wanted for herself.

"One more thing Emerald and Ruby." Sabrina said and her eyes laid on an all black sword around. The tilt was a carving of a black phoenix and the blade was like the tail and it curved like the bird was flying with a pointing tip. "Emerald, get that."

One of the twin reached silently through the glass case and grabbed the sword.

"Okay, that it." Sabrina decided. "Let's go."

Black Phoenix smiled cruelly and jumped from the shadows kicking Sabrina in the back making her drop the bag of priceless jewels and items.

"That's for doing the hard part for me Sabrina. I think I'll be taking these." Black Phoenix picked up the back and grabbed Toya jumping over Emerald and Ruby who had tried to block her way out.

You're not getting away with my jewels this time Phoenix." Sabrina said taking off after the Goth Girl who was running through the museum.

-.oOOo.-

It had been a week since the water incident and Sam got more and more... emotionless and uncaring was how Danny, Tucker, Aly and even Ember put it. The girl had turned into a stone cold- (insert word for female dog here). She just snapped for no reason at all. No one even dared to get within a five foot radius of her now. Even Ember back off with the girl gave her a glare that could have made the biggest and fearless of men wet their pants. The only exception was Danny. He was the only one she could have a civil conversation with without snapping and seeming bothered.

The next shocking thing was when she stopped her 'heroine ship' all together. It had started becoming less frequent and routine until it just stopped all together. Everyone including Jazz and Ember tried to encourage her to go back to her 'night job', but she just shrugged it off saying why save people who probably didn't deserve to be saved. This one scared everyone, Danny more so than any. She had sounded just like Celosia and he knew more than anything that she despised the woman, who she had recently found out was a family friend in real life and her dad's ex- girlfriend.

Sam had even let slip to Danny that she had watched a few fights and beatings and shooting not bothering to stop them. Normally Danny probably would have gave her a look that said if she was going to be his partner she would have to act like a hero even if she didn't want to be one (though he highly doubted she didn't and just covered it to keep up the villian act she had.), but he was so shocked that he could only stare at her in disbelief. He knew the girl was a bit sadistic when she wanted to be, but not _that_ sadistic.

Danny sighed as he paced his room. He had been worried about his best friend and possibly more in the future when there wasn't so much burden on both their shoulders. He collapsed on his bed. Sam had been badly out of character for a whole week now and he had no clue what set it off.

"I have got to go talk to her." he decided getting up and going ghost before flying out the window.

He flew taking his time to get to the girl's house. When he was there he flew through her window and looked around the room. She wasn't there.

"Sam," he called out looking for the girl. He silently floated through the halls looking all around the house for her, but alas he couldn't find her. He decided not to disturb Silver Moon and ask where she was so he simply started to float his way invisible and intangible out the front door when the light clicked on.

"What are you doing here dork?"

Danny turned around to face a smirking Ember who had her arms crossed. The brown hair belonging to Aly had blue streaks in it and flare a bit like flame.

"What is it Ember?" he asked with a sighed. He really didn't feel like putting up with her remarks and insults.

"Nothing, just wondering why you're wondering the house as if you're looking for something." she replied leaning sideways against the wall.

"I'm looking for Sam." Danny said simply.

"Oh, your goth girlfriend." Ember stated before nodding her head upstairs with a slight frown. "She was in her room last I checked."

"Well she's not there now." Danny sighed in frustration. He really needed to talk to her.

"She isn't... well I didn't see her leave and since she doesn't practice heroine ship anymore I don't know what she went to do." Ember shrugged. "Not like it's my problem."

Ember went back upstairs and no sooner had Danny been about to take off did her hear her scream and come back out. She came through the door looking ready to murder.

"That be damned goth girl." She growled turning to Danny. "Dipstick, your girlfriend took my guitar."

"What am I supposed to do?" Danny asked bothered

"I'm going with you to find goth girl and then you can stop me from killing her if you want her to live long enough for you two to get engaged at least." Ember growled taking to the skies as Danny followed her.

-.oOOo.-

"Well, have you found her yet?" Ember asked Danny ten minutes later.

"No, and I checked every place in town just about. She's not in the shady part of the, no where near down town, she's not in the mall area, heck I even checked places I know she wouldn't be caught dead in."

"I couldn't find her either." Ember growled still upset that the goth girl had taken her guitar. Then she blinked. "What about the museum?"

"Why would she be there?" Danny asked. "To see the new exhibit?"

"I vaguely recall you all saying something about the museum having a new exhibit on mythical creature and things that suggest that the phoenix may not have been mythical. There was something about their being items and such that suggest that there were civilizations that worshipped the phoenix." Ember recalled

"What are you getting at Ember?"

"Didn't Aly say something about Goth Girl being a thief every now and again back in her home town?" Ember asked hoping that Danny would catch on.

Danny, much to Ember's annoyance, just gave her a confused look.

"Honestly dipstick, you really are stupid. Your girlfriend calls herself Black Phoenix and her attack seem to use the phoenix as their theme. The museum has a new exhibit about phoenixes. Isn't it a bit ironic that your girlfriend disappears on the night before the exhibit opens tomorrow, not to mention the fact that she likes to steal."

It finally clicked in Danny's head. His eyes flashed with anger and a bit of annoyance.

"Wait til I get my hands on her..."

"I feel sorry for Goth Girl. You're like her guilty conscience and that's annoying." Ember remarked as they took off to the museum.

-.oOOo.-

Yay! Chapter four done. This was fun. I like bad villainous Sam/Black Phoenix. It's fun to write, because in order to do that you have to put her a little OoC which means you can basically make up a new personality. I admit though. It's hard to keep other peoples characters in character, but when their your own characters, they become like your children in a way and you know them like you know your family. I know so, I'm a writer outside of fanfiction too. Anyway Here's your sneak peek:

_"You coming?" Danny asked Ember knowing that since a ghost was in there it would turn the situation around completely in her eyes. She didn't play hero whether he needed the help or not no matter how much Aly pleaded._

_"To find Goth Girl, yes. To fight ghost, no." Ember said as she flew through the ceiling._

_Danny went through as well not seeing Ember anywhere so he assumed she was looking for Black Phoenix. He decided he'd let Ember take care of her for now. He had to focus on whatever ghost was here._

_He wandered silently down the dark halls of the museum with moonlight shining through a few windows. He hadn't seen any ghost yet. He continued and then stopped._

_Click, click, click_

_Danny frowned upon hearing the noise. What was that? He heard it continue and then stop for a moment and then start up again. The noise got closer and then it suddenly dawned on him what it sounded like._

_"Are those high heel boots?" he asked an as if on cue someone ran into him._

_"Darnit," came Black Phoenix's voice as she fell backwards almost dropping the sack in her hand along with Toya. She stood up and then looked at Danny who was eyeing the bag in her hand and giving her a disapproving look. She sighed although she was more so annoyed about what she knew was coming once the bight was over. "Scratch that, let's try... Fuck."_

Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	5. Museum Chase Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: The sequel to _The Black Phoenix: Life After Death_ is here. This one is going to be good and we find out exactly what the crystal Sam always has around her neck does. That's all I'm giving you. You figure out the rest. So here's the full summary since I'm not sure it will fit under the link. It won't be as long as it's preceder, so it won't take as long.

**I am so sorry. I know, it's late, but I have a good reason not excuse. I went to Atlanta to see my grandmother and also my father who's a minister had some business to take care of so we spent the night and though I can get a connection on my laptop it's weak and I can't upload chapters on it. We didn't get back until Friday night and I had no time to update (I mean we ate at ten o'clock). Anyway, I was gone all day today doing a chicken fundraiser, so I just got back. Really sorry about the late update!**

**Second, I know the story is going fast. It's meant to go that way because in all honesty I didn't want to write this one. I just needed to give everyone a little background for the crystal before I go on. The next one is slow and around sixteen chapters maybe. The one after that may be even longer because it focuses on two people and not the two I've been focusing on and will be focusing on in the next one. So this is just like a filler in. Meant to be short and sweet. Just something to stick in there to fill it in and also partly because by next year I want to be done with this series. So that's why.**

**Next, I know by now you guys are probably like, _what the heck is wrong with Sam?_ Yeah I know. She's different isn't she? I find this story fun to write when it comes to personalities and I know exactly how it's going to go, but I can't wait to write the next one. You'll like that one for sure.**

So without any further interruptions, here is the third chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Museum Chase Part II**

**By **

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Danny muttered to himself as he and Ember flew to the museum. Danny was not pleased to say the least. Of course he really didn't want to scold Black Phoenix because then he would sound like his sister which was the last thing he wanted, but he had to o something to get through to his best friend. As soon as they began to approach the building Danny shivered and his ghost sense went off. He looked down at the museum. It seemed that Sam wasn't the only one at the museum tonight.

"You coming?" Danny asked Ember knowing that since a ghost was in there it would turn the situation around completely in her eyes. She didn't play hero whether he needed the help or not no matter how much Aly pleaded.

"To find Goth Girl, yes. To fight ghost, no." Ember said as she flew through the ceiling.

Danny went through as well not seeing Ember anywhere so he assumed she was looking for Black Phoenix. He decided he'd let Ember take care of her for now. He had to focus on whatever ghost was here.

He wandered silently down the dark halls of the museum with moonlight shining through a few windows. He hadn't seen any ghost yet. He continued and then stopped.

_Click, click, click_

Danny frowned upon hearing the noise. What was that? He heard it continue and then stop for a moment and then start up again. The noise got closer and then it suddenly dawned on him what it sounded like.

"Are those high heel boots?" he asked an as if on cue someone ran into him.

"Darn it," came Black Phoenix's voice as she fell backwards almost dropping the sack in her hand along with Toya. She stood up and then looked at Danny who was eyeing the bag in her hand and giving her a disapproving look. She sighed although she was more so annoyed about what she knew was coming once the bight was over. "Scratch that, let's try... Fuck."

"Phoenix," Danny said looking her in the eye. "What did you steal from here?"

"I didn't steal it from _here._" Black Phoenix smirked. "I stole it from the person who stole it from here."

"Who stole it from here then?" Danny asked confused.

"I did!" Black Phoenix ducked as a blue blur shot into Danny causing him to knock into a statue.

"So I see you invited your boyfriend." Sabrina said looking at Black Phoenix. "Too weak to take me on yourself?"

Black Phoenix's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't need his or anyone's help to take you on." she held up the sack of precious items.

"Why don't we just see about that?" Sabrina asked disappearing from sight and then reappearing behind Black Phoenix and kicking her.

"You know, only a coward attacks a man from behind." Black Phoenix said as she got up.

"You're no man," Sabrina said simply shooting her sharp edged diamonds at Phoenix who moved out the way.

Danny who had long since recovered went over to Toya. "Why are you here and why was Phoenix here?"

Toya looked hesitant and then shook her head.

"Toya,"

"Phoenix told me not to tell." Toya whispered.

"Did she by any chance threaten you?" Danny asked dryly.

"Not verbally."

Danny rolled his eyes. Black Phoenix always did use that glare of hers to her advantage. It was a scary sight that would make the fearless of men cower in fright.

"Relax, she won't hurt you, now why was she here?"

"She said she wanted a few things on the exhibit and that she was going to take them. Sabrina came and we hid. When Sabrina stole had the items Black Phoenix tackled her and took the sack and ran off, that's when we ran into you." Toya admitted.

Danny shook his head. Black Phoenix liked to steal from little places. A few small desires here and there, but nothing like this. He didn't understand. What could have caused such a drastic change in his best friend? He pondered this for a moment before glass breaking was heard.

Danny turned his attention back to th fight between the two females and saw that Danny had thrown Sabrina into an exhibit encased by glass. Ectoplasm leaked from the ghost's hand where a piece a glass had cut it.

"Still think I'm too weak?" Black Phoenix asked as she turned around and was about to leave only to knock into Ember.

"Goth Girl," she demanded. "Where's my guitar?"

"Not now Ember?" Phoenix said but all the same the guitar appeared and she gave it to Ember running past her.

"Why's she in such a hurry?" Ember asked before Sabrina shot past her and took off after Phoenix. Her eye's narrowed and then she looked back down at her guitar and gasped. That blue haired ghost had scraped it.

Danny meanwhile followed the two women who were fighting. They were going to wreck the museum at this rate. And then he heard Ember behind him raging about a scratch on her guitar. Soon Ember had tag teamed with Black Phoenix to take down the jewelry stealing ghost.

"Cat fight?" Toya asked next to Danny.

Danny nodded. He knew something was wrong. What had Sabrina done to tick Black Phoenix off this bad? It had to be something. Yeah, Sabrina challenged her, but she was going all out. Sabrina had to have done something before and now Phoenix was holding a grudge, but the question was, for what?

"Cawww," Danny heard Black Phoenix cry out as she slammed into a wall.

Sabrina was smirking as she threw Ember into the wall next to her by her guitar.

"Damn," both girls muttered.

"Looks like you can't take me on with or without help." Sabrina smirked.

"Why would I care? We aren't finished." Black Phoenix said standing up. "Beside, I still got this." she raised the bag of stolen items that was somehow enchanted for it hadn't torn during the fight even with the sword inside. Black Phoenix stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

"That darn Goth girl," Sabrina gritted as her two helpers appeared behind her. "Lets go." she demanded and disappeared leaving Danny, Toya, and Ember.

Ember let out a growled. "That dumb jewel thief. Look what she did to my guitar. Wait until I get my hands on her. She's going to see what happens after your afterlife ends." Her hair grew out and spiraled around her making her disappear.

Danny groaned. That was it. He had to talk to Sam and get some things cleared now. He grabbed Toya and flew invisible through the roof not wanting to be caught at the scene of the crime. The museum was a mess.

"Danny, what's wrong with Phoenix?" Toya asked as they flew.

Danny sighed. "I don't know Toya, but it's about time we find out."

-.oOOo.-

When they were at the Manson Mansion Danny dropped Toya off and then floated into Sam's room. He saw her sitting on the bed looking at the stolen items curiously, but she was especially looking at the sword.

"You're going to return it right?" Danny asked appearing in front of her.

She looked up. "Tsh, yeah right." she replied rolling her eyes.

Danny sighed. "Sam, what's wrong with you. First you suddenly stop saving people from death and then you go to stealing."

"I used to steal all the time back in the city." Sam replied simply.

"Even you told me it was a few items here and there from cheap stores, but never a museum!" Danny exclaimed. "What's next the bank?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "That's not a bad idea..."

"Sam!"

"Look Danny, I don't need you to be my conscience. Don't want one. I'll do what I want when I want and nothing's going to stop me form doing that." Sam declared

Danny looked at her shocked. So apparently he was starting to get on her nerve. She didn't snap at him like she had everyone else, but she was getting annoyed at this point.

He sighed and looked at his close friend and partner. "Alright, whatever Sam. I'm going home. Talk to you later."

Sam looked at him and nodded. Danny noticed she didn't seem annoyed with him anymore. "Yeah, whatever." she sighed and continued looking at the stolen items as Danny flew through the ceiling concerned for his best friend.

-.oOOo.-

Yay! Another chapter. Next chapter is going to be fun. Here's you sneak peek:

_Aly stalked over to her dead aunt and sat next to her._

_"What are you doing here this late?" Ember asked playing a chord on her guitar._

_Aly sighed. "I'm worried about Sam. She's been acting so different lately. We now think it had somethng to do with her crystal, but we can't be sure about it until Danny goes and sees Celosia."_

_"You mean that dumb crystal Goth girl wears around her neck all the time?" Ember asked looking ahead and playing a light tune on her guitar._

_"It was stolen."_

_"Really?" Ember asked with no emotion._

_"I told you that weeks ago." Aly sighed. "Remember?"  
_

_Ember shrugged. "You might have mentioned it once." she replied "But like I was saying you said something about a woman named Alesia giving her that when she brought her back to life right?"_

_"Yeah," Aly replied. Ember had to be going somewhere with this or she wouldn't be asking all these questions._

Well nothing to say here except, R&R.


	6. Figuring Things Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: The sequel to _The Black Phoenix: Life After Death_ is here. This one is going to be good and we find out exactly what the crystal Sam always has around her neck does. That's all I'm giving you. You figure out the rest. So here's the full summary since I'm not sure it will fit under the link. It won't be as long as it's preceder, so it won't take as long.

**Okay, this is important. Do not expect an update for the next month or so. Why? Well we're moving into a new house and although I'm sure the cable and internet will be on knowing my mother I won't have the time to sit down and update let alone type. That's also why this is so late. My mother is frantic and I haven't been on the computer for days. So just expect another update no sooner than July 20th. Good now on with the rest of this.**

**By now you guys are probably like, _what the heck is wrong with Sam?_ Yeah I know. She's different isn't she. I find this story fun to write and I know exactly how it's going to go, but I can't wait to write the next one. You'll like that one for sure.**

So without any futher interuptions, here is the third chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Figuring Things Out**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Six people sat in the computer electronic filled room call the Phoenix Nest. They only actually came together like this when it was an emergency and the last time that happened was when the whole race of undead were judged. However what they were about to discuss was, as Aly might say it, **_an emergency major to the tenth power squared._**

"Okay I think we all know why we're here." Aly sighed.

"Sam's strange behavior?" Everyone said at the same time.

Aly nodded.

"Okay so what do we know?" asked Jazz with a sheet of paper.

"A few weeks ago, Sam started acting rather..." Danny started looking for the right word

"Un- Sam like," Tucker suggested.

"I guess you could call it that." Toya put in.

"So the weird behavior started, when?" Tucker asked recording things into his PDA.

"It started little," Aly said. "She a bit less embarrassed by certain things and a bit more shameless in her answers to particular questions..." Aly trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked and Aly, Tucker, and Jazz exchanged looks.

"Nothing!" they all said and Danny looked confused.

"Oh you mean that day you all went to get those tickets and at breakfast Aly asked her-!" Toya was cut off by Aly who quickly put her hand over the girl's mouth with a sheepish grin.

Danny looked at them questioningly but didn't comment on it. "Okay, what else?" he asked

"She didn't save that boy at the park and if it weren't for you he would have died." Tucker put in.

"She stopped her heroine ship although she'll never admit that's what it was." Jazz added as she wrote.

"And her dress although still Goth is a little less more conservative than it used to be." Aly remembered.

"So that's basically it." Jazz asked. "It's not as bad as I thought."

"That's not it," Danny said and ticked his fingers as he went. "She stole from the museum two nights ago, a while before that she told me she doesn't stop conflicts anymore and that she watched them in amusement, she snaps at anyone and everyone-"

"Besides you." Aly put in.

"And to top that off she's starting to freak me out because she sounds like Celosia." Danny exclaimed

"Oh, Allison." Aly laughed. "She called the other day and Sam just about cussed her out."

"Getting back to the point," Jazz steered. "So did anything happen to her in the last few weeks that could have caused some sort of change in her character?"

"Well, let's rule out any kind of assault. She can take out a whole army with that Phoenix Cry of hers." Tucker punched things into his PDA.

"So what could have happened?"" Jazz asked

"Nothing basically that could have caused this type of sudden change." Silver Moon decided. "Do you now something Danny?" Everyone looked at Danny expectantly.

"Why me?" Danny asked. "How should I know any more than you do?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because Sam spends just about all her time with you." Toya replied in an obvious dry tone. She was beginning to take after Sam a bit.

Danny sighed and thought back to before all of this started. He didn't know what could have happened. They had their usual night outings battling ghost and sometimes they would cross each other's paths when she was doing her thing, but nothing had happened to cause such a drastic change in his friend that fast, except maybe...

"The crystal," he murmured

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Her crystal. That jewelry thieving ghost, Sabrina, took it." Danny said louder. "I bet that has something to do with it."

"So it was right after her crystal was stolen she started acting strange?" Jazz asked all the while writing everything down.

"Yeah," Aly exclaimed. "The next morning she came downstairs and me and Toya thought something was different about her but we couldn't place it. She said the crystal was stolen and we asked if that had something to do with it. She dismissed it and said it was no big deal."

"So you think it's the crystal?" Jazz asked

"Yes," Danny, Aly, Tucker, Toya, and Silver Moon replied.

"Oay, but then that brings us to the next question." Tucker stated thoughtfully. "What did her crystal do?"

"I think there might be someone who can answer that question." Danny spoke up and everyone looked at him. "Celosia."

-.oOOo.-

Aly sat at her computer putting her hands through her long dark brown hair. She had been sitting here four hours and still nothing. It was around one in the morning now. It had been settled when they had their meeting that Danny would take Toya and they would teleport to Atlanta, Georgia to see Celosia. All though Danny thoroughly loathed Celosia as much as he did Vlad, he hated the way his friend was acting and was willing to sit for what might be a few hours and get the answers from Celosia (provided he didn't end up in battle with her of course.).

Aly rubbed her forehead. She had been on the internet looking up anything that could possibly help her find something about the crystal which Sam usually wore around her neck. No matter what she searched, no matter how detailed or vague she tried to make it nothing came up. She closed her eyes and felt herself slip into the depths of her mind in a bright flowery field. It wasn't hot, yet not cold and not dark or light. Ember sat under a tree fooling around with her guitar.

Aly stalked over to her dead aunt and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here this late?" Ember asked playing a chord on her guitar.

Aly sighed. "I'm worried about Sam. She's been acting so different lately. We now think it had something to do with her crystal, but we can't be sure about it until Danny goes and sees Celosia."

"You mean that dumb crystal Goth girl wears around her neck all the time?" Ember asked looking ahead and playing a light tune on her guitar.

"It was stolen."

"Really?" Ember asked with no emotion.

"I told you that weeks ago." Aly sighed. "Remember?"

Ember shrugged. "You might have mentioned it once." she replied "But like I was saying you said something about a woman named Alesia giving her that when she brought her back to life right?"

"Yeah," Aly replied. Ember had to be going somewhere with this or she wouldn't be asking all these questions. So yeah, she was a bit mean when she wanted to be and insulting but despite that she could be very helpful. Most times though, she did it so it seemed like she was getting something out of it though she really was trying to help. Aly didn't blame her aunt though. Ember was a hypnotizing punk rock star ghost and was just trying to keep up the reputation she had developed. Ember would never admit it, but she really had taken a liking to not only her but Sam too.

"There's a legend about that in the ghost zone. I heard bits and pieces of it a while ago. Something to do with the gods not wanting Alesia to bring back anymore people who died unfair deaths because of something it did to their heads. I don't know, but it might have something to do with that crystal." Ember relied and went back to her guitar and Aly knew she was saying nothing else, but that was all Aly needed to know to start to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

She drifted back into control of her body and searched the internet one more time and then. "The _Jouji Crystal_."

Aly gasped and printed out what she had found before going to bed, telling Ember to make sure she woke up before nine o'clock. The night came and went and soon she was running down the street to Danny's house where Toya had flown earlier that morning. She hoped she wasn't too late.

Lucky for her she caught Danny and Toya right before Toya was about to teleport them away.

"Aly, what are you doing here?" Toya asked.

"Danny," she said panting. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I think I have an idea of what the crystal did, but I need to check and see if Celosia knows the real story." Aly said and Danny nodded.

The cotton candy pink eyed girl dropped her disguise and a cotton candy pink smoke appeared teleporting them to the place Celosia called home. Alanta, Georgia.

-.oOOo.-

Okay. There's that chapter. There might be three or four more chapters after this. I'm not really sure... Don't give me that look, I told you it would be shorter than it's preceder. Here's your sneak peak:

_"Okay, Sam's been acting... rather weird lately." from that point Danny explained Sam's odd behavior and then... "We think it has something to do with the fact that her crystal she wears around her neck was stolen a few weeks ago."_

_Allison frowned. "You mean the one that was given to her by Alesia the night she died?"_

_"Yeah, that one." Toya replied sipping her sparkling juice._

_"Oh dear," Allison replied and standing up. "Follow me."_

_The three stood up with Toys taking the sparkling juice with her as she sipped it. They followed Allison two flights of stairs and then they went all the way down the hall to a locked door which Allison unlocked and went inside a room with vast amounts of nice jewelry._

_"Don't touch anything." she said just as Aly tried to try on a piece of jewelry behind her._

_She went over to a chest in the center of the room and unlocked it. Inside was a red crystal shaped just like Sam's. It had a slight glow to it. Allison looked at it and then turned to the two teens behind her._

_"It looked like that right?" she asked._

_Danny and Aly nodded while Toya being the curious ghost child she was looked at all the jewelry tempted to touch it._

_"Well there's a long story to that. Come on." Allison sighed..._

Yay, so close to the end. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	7. Its Purpose

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only things I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: The sequel to _The Black Phoenix: Life After Death_ is here. This one is going to be good and we find out exactly what the crystal Sam always has around her neck does. That's all I'm giving you. You figure out the rest. So here's the full summary since I'm not sure it will fit under the link. It won't be as long as it's preceder, so it won't take as long.

**Yeah, I know I was gone a week later than I expected but don't blame it on me. My father reset the cable modem and therefore I had to go into the computer to reset my router, which unfortunately it wasn't up because my mother threw away our computer desk and I couldn't figure out how to hook my laptop up directly to the modem. Then when I finally found a way to hook up the computer without a desk the power on the brain wasn't working. It didn't come to me until recently to just turn off my wireless inter and then hook my laptop up to the modem, so that's why this is late. I back in full swing and that's all that counts. Thank you for being patient.**

**By now you guys are probably like, _what the heck is wrong with Sam?_ Yeah I know. She's different isn't she. I find this story fun to write and I know exactly how it's going to go, but I can't wait to write the next one. You'll like that one for sure.**

So without any further interruptions, here is the third chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Its Purpose**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

"So, do you know exactly where Allison lives?" Aly asked as they stood in downtown Atlanta, Georgia in front of Georgia State College.

"Well, she's a rich famous model, how hard could it be to find her." Danny asked.

"Well Raven- Symone is a rich famous actor/singer and she lives here yet not everyone knows where she lives." Aly said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Point made Aly." Danny sighed. "So where do we start?"

Aly smiled. "At the Fashion show not too far from here where Allison will be modeling for one of the most famous popular fashion designers in the world." she squealed

"You do realize the Allison is a woman with power over fire and a temper like a two years olds' and is out to make your god- sister her apprentice, right?" Danny asked dryly

Aly shrugged. "But still despite all that you have to admit, she had a great bod'."

"I'm afraid of what Sam would do to me if I admit that, so I won't say anything to that." Danny replied. "So where's this fashion show?"

"Not positive, but somewhere I'm sure." Aly pointed out.

"Well, maybe we should look at that poster." Toya pointed at seeing the poster on a brick wall behind them.

It was an advertisement with a bunch of clothes that had a sparkle so bright they could compete with the sun. It show the time date and place and the three set off to find it. They hid behind a trash can and looked as people who couldn't get in stood outside hoping to get a glimpse of the super models when they came out of the building.

"How do we get in?" Toya asked.

"You must forget that you're actually a ghost and that Danny is a halfa." Aly stated dryly.

Danny went ghost for he was quite sure Allison wouldn't recognize him for she hadn't really got a good look at his human form last time they met. He grabbed Aly and Toya even though she could fly, made them invisible and flew through the ceiling. They landed in the hall where the dressing rooms were and Aly being observant as she was spotted Allison's room first.

They phased inside as the door was locked and Aly thought she had died and gone to heaven at the wardrobe in Allison's room. She squealed in delight as she grabbed something off the rack.

"I wonder if Allison would let me have this." Aly pondered as she went into the dressing room to try it on.

"Aly," Danny sighed. "We're not here to find out what stuff in Allison's wardrobe fits you and what stuff doesn't. Besides even if it did she won't let you take it."

"She'll let Toya take it." said from the room. "Toya has that charm, remember?"

Danny looked down at Toya. "No matter what she asks, don't do it, got?"

Toya sighed and nodded. Around thirty minutes and ten outfits tried on by Aly later the door opened and in came in a woman with long dark red hair with the front brushing her shoulders and grayish- blue eyes.

"Danny Phantom." she said. "To what reason do I have this honor?" she said sarcastically.

"No idle talk Allison." Danny sighed and then had to force himself to say the next part. "We need your help."

Allison smiled a smile she mostly used when she was Celosia. "Help?"

"We need to ask you a few questions." Danny explained.

"And what do I get out of this?" Allison asked sitting down and reapplying her make- up.

"You and Vlad really don't see how perfect you would be for each other." Danny muttered to himself. "It's nothing big, we just need to talk."

"Still, I must get something out of it for talking to you and not killing you, all though it doesn't mean I won't attempt to." Allison gave a pointed dark smile.

"If you don't answer our question we'll expose you to the public." Aly declared.

"And then I'd expose Samantha and her boyfriend." Allison shot back.

"Yeah, but we have nothing to loose, but you on the other hand have one of the most glamorous careers there are, a fabulous house, and more money than you can count." Aly shrugged and Allison's eyes hardened and her looked darkened.

Allison got a piece of paper wrote something down and shoved it in Danny's hand.

"This is my address. Meet me there in an hour." Allison just about growled out. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and call security."

Danny grabbed Toya and Aly flying through the ceiling and landing on top of the roof.

"Well, that went well." Ally said taking the paper from Danny and looking at the address. "Hmm, she lives in Stone Mountain, nice."

"Well we've got a whole hour, what do we do in this big city?" Danny asked and Aly grinned.

-.oOOo.-

An hour later they were in front of Allison's eleven bedroom Mansion. I was nothing compared to Vlad's castle, but still immaculate. What had they done for the past hour, well since Aly was the only one who had been to the large international city she took them to an area near downtown call Mid- Town or something of the like, Danny thought. Aly had said it was Sam's favorite part of the city when they had visited where there was a store called _The Whole Foods Market_, where they sold nothing but the best organic products. Then there was the bookstore, _Borders_, and the other small shops. He knew that Aly had spent at least five hundred dollars alone there.

Anyway getting back to the task at hand they walked up the path and rung the doorbell and a maid opened the door.

"We're here to see Allison." Danny said and the maid let them in.

"Damn." Aly said looking at the beautifully decorated entrance way.

"Yeah, I know. Vlad's place is bigger, but it's just like a giant dungeon." Danny commented as the maid led them to a large living room with two large couches and an armchair in the back middle surrounding a coffee table.

Allison came down the stairs at that moment in a black business suit and red stripes. "Well, are you going to stand there and look at me or sit down?" she snapped as she herself took a seat in an armchair.

"No need to snap. We don't want to be here as much as you don't want us to be here." Toya glared.

"My, my, my, When did this happen?" Allison asked. "Of course she looks nothing like you and Sam."

Danny glared. "She's a ghost Sam took in."

"A ghost?" Celosia asked looking at the girl who dropped her human disguise and let her cotton candy pink hair flair out

"Okay, enough idle talk, lets just get this over with." Danny said dryly although it seemed that Aly and Toya had no problem staying with their best friend's- or in Toya's case surrogate mother's- arch nemesis.

The three sat down and faced Allison as she ordered the maids to get some kind of sparkling grape juice.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We need to ask you something." Danny started seeing that Toya and Aly were too interested in the interior decor.

"Well, we don't have all year." Allison sighed.

"Okay, Sam's been acting... rather weird lately." from that point Danny explained Sam's odd behavior and then... "We think it has something to do with the fact that her crystal she wears around her neck was stolen a few weeks ago."

Allison frowned. "You mean the one that was given to her by Alesia the night she died?"

"Yeah, that one." Toya replied sipping her sparkling juice.

"Oh dear," Allison replied and standing up. "Follow me."

The three stood up with Toys taking the sparkling juice with her as she sipped it. They followed Allison two flights of stairs and then they went all the way down the hall to a locked door which Allison unlocked and went inside a room with vast amounts of nice jewelry.

"Don't touch anything." she said just as Aly tried to try on a piece of jewelry behind her.

She went over to a chest in the center of the room and unlocked it. Inside was a red crystal shaped just like Sam's. It had a slight glow to it. Allison looked at it and then turned to the two teens behind her.

"It looked like that right?" she asked.

Danny and Aly nodded while Toya being the curious ghost child she was looked at all the jewelry tempted to touch it.

"Well there's a long story to that. Come on." Allison sighed and led them back downstairs, but this time to the kitchen. She opened a locked cabinet and took out a bag of potato chips, popcorn, cheetos, and candies of the sort. She dropped them on the table and looked at the teens.

"Well, I didn't get all this stuff out for nothing, it's going to be at least an hour or so." Allison said grabbing a bag of chips for herself.

"You're a junk addict?" Aly asked as she cautiously opened a bag of cheetos.

"Yes,"

"But you're a model." Aly said.

"That's the thing. I'm not supposed to have it, which is why I hide the rest of it around the house." Allison admitted. "So let's get on with this tale."

"Hundreds of years ago...I think about three thousand the gods became upset."

"Why?" Aly asked.

"Well in those times there were a lot of unjust deaths, mostly among woman. You know about people being afraid of witches maybe a thousand years ago and the unjust killings of woman then, but it was much worse centuries before that. It's wasn't an uncommon thing for woman to die in large numbers a week because they accused of being witches. So the gods became angry and picked a very few select being to every now and then bring back certain woman to stop the injustices. There was even one in the form of an Egyptian Mau cat which brought back woman to have the characteristics of the feline. The most recent one I met a few months ago. Calls herself Catwoman…"

"Anyway, the last and most powerful of the group was Alesia who when brining back a certain few gave them great power, much of which remained untapped, but there was a flaw in it. You see when she brought them back, they might as well have died and become ghost not because of their powers but they could be considered no longer a human." Celosia sighed.

"Why?" Aly asked as she handed Toya a box of runts.

"Because they lost their humanity. It's the one thing most ghosts don't have. Of course it depends on how old the person was when they died. A child would most likely retain their humanity because they have no dark thoughts. They're innocent. Anyway, the gods saw this and had to think of a solution to the problem and they did. The crystal I have upstairs and the one Sam wears around her neck gives us our humanity until we can gain it back."

"You must wear it constantly and gradually you gain it back. Sam has only had hers for a few months and she hasn't gained hers back. That would explain why she's been acting rather sadistic… Of course not as sadistic as I."

"Did you ever gain your humanity back?" Danny asked noting that Alison didn't wear hers.

"Not all of it. Maybe a tenth of it. How do you think I have the nerve to make other people's live miserable with no remorse?" Allison gave a pointed look. "Besides I never wanted to go back to the weak pathetic person I used to be."

"Well if that's the case, why isn't Sam as sadistic and mean as you are or worse now. I mean her crystal's been gone a few weeks." Aly asked and then had an enlightened look. "Unless, Danny she's feeding off of your humanity."

"What?" Danny asked

"I mean look at it this way. You're like her guilty conscience. She stopped doing a lot of the things she used to do before we moved to Amity because of you." Aly said logically.

Danny sighed. "Wait a minute, if your crystal does the same thing why can't she just borrow yours until we get hers back?"

"Each crystal is custom made for the user." Allison replied. "It takes hundreds of years for just one crystal to be made. Alesia saw our fate centuries before we were born. She prepared them especially for us. It's the reason she has only ever awakened a handful of people."

"Well it's time to go." Danny said. "Our leave is long overdue."

Toya eyed all the candy and chips and then looked up at Allison using her charm.

"You can have it." Allison said grabbing a big garbage bag and tossing all the chips, candy and things from other cabinets in the bag before handing it to Toya.

Danny and Toya showed themselves out the house but Aly stayed behind.

"Celosia, how did you die?" she asked.

"When I was twenty my ex- boyfriend beat me to death." Allison replied coldly.

"No wonder you never got married." Aly said with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't need you pity, now leave so I can go make someone's life miserable." Allison rolled her eyes annoyed.

Aly head out, but then stopped. "Your daughter's beautiful by the way." she said pointing to a picture on the wall and then running out the room.

Allison sighed as she sat down. "Well there's my good deed for the century." she said. "Now let me make up for it and make someone miserable."

-.oOOo.-

That was fun. I hope you liked it. Here's your sneak peak:

_"Hey Danny." she greeted. "I didn't know you were here."_

_Danny's eyes narrowed and he glared at Sam cutting to the point. "What are you hiding?"_

_"Nothing Danny." Sam sighed turning on her bed and looking at the black comforters._

_"What did you do? I know you did something and are trying to hide it, You know I'm going to find it, so you might as well show me." Danny said glaring at the closet. "I'll search your room too."_

_"You wouldn't." Sam glared back._

_"Want to bet?" Danny glared and then changed into his ghost form and phased into Sam's closet._

_"Danny, get out of there." Sam ran to her closet door._

_"If you've got nothing to hide what's the big deal?" Danny called from the closet as Sam swung it open to find Danny holding a sack she had hidden in her closet. "Hm, nice set of earrings here and they'd look nice on you too... if you paid for them."_

Next chapter's the second to last. I told you it wouldn't be very long. The reason is because I'm looking forward to the next installment. It's going to be fun. R&R.


	8. Back in the Ghost Zone

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Okay we're coming to a close here. Around two more chapters. It was actually a longer story that I first originally thought. I didn't want it as long as the Introduction and by now I working on its sequel. Thank God it's summer or I'd never do it.

**I am sorry to say that this isn't getting as much feedback as the first story and that if I get no more reviews, I will be forced to remove this story off the sight and in doing so will not be able to proceed with the series. If you want this to stay I need at least five reviews so that I know someone is reading.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any further interruptions, here is the third chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Back in the Ghost Zone**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

"So... Who wants to tell her?" Tucker asked and all eyes went to Danny.

Danny had just told all the information he had gotten from Celosia to the rest of the group. The reactions were as expected and now the group was contemplating a plan to get the crystal back. Problem was they couldn't think of one and had now just decided to go into the ghost zone and come up with a plan as they went. First things first though... getting Sam to come without her knowing what the crystal was for.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Danny asked although he already knew.

"Well, you're less likely to be killed if you go so we'll stay down here and root for you." Tucker got up and pushed Danny out of the Phoenix Nest locking the door.

"You do know a lock can't keep me out right?" Danny asked dryly but none the less went upstairs and to Sam's room. The door was closed and Danny frowned. Her parents weren't home so she had nothing to hide, unless she was getting dressed. He knocked on the door.

"Sam," he called knocking on the door. "You in there?"

Danny heard a thud and then Sam rushing around the room and decided to open the door any thrpwing a girl's privacy to hell. He phased through the door and saw Sam come from her closet and sit on her bed and give him an innocent look that looked weird considering her recent behavior.

"Hey Danny." she greeted. "I didn't know you were here."

Danny's eyes narrowed and he glared at Sam cutting to the point. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Danny." Sam sighed turning on her bed and looking at the black comforters.

"What did you do? I know you did something and are trying to hide it, You know I'm going to find it, so you might as well show me." Danny said glaring at the closet. "I'll search your room too."

"You wouldn't." Sam glared back.

"Want to bet?" Danny glared and then changed into his ghost form and phased into Sam's closet.

"Danny, get out of there." Sam ran to her closet door.

"If you've got nothing to hide, what's the big deal?" Danny called from the closet as Sam swung it open to find Danny holding a sack she had hidden in her closet. "Hm, nice set of earrings here and they'd look nice on you too... if you paid for them."

Sam groaned. "Damn you Danny." she crossed her arms and sat back now on her bed with a fairly annoyed look on her face.

Danny sighed. She was expecting him to lecture her which was far from what he was going to do deciding that he could use this too his advantage. He sat the bag down.

"All this stuff looks nice, but you know what looks better?" he asked

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Your black crystal." Danny replied simply.

"You mean the one I used to wear around my neck? If memory serves me right Sabrina stole it. It's gone and I could care less."

"But she beat you." Danny said.

"And? So? I beat her bad at the museum." Sam shrugged taking the sack from Danny.

"Still I was just thinking... she beat you once and took the crystal so that means she could beat you again." Danny said. According to Allison she had no humanity so her ego had to be bigger than Vlad's castle.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Are you implying I'm weaker than her?" she snapped.

"Of course not." Danny defended at the desired response. "I was just saying Sabrina's going to hold it against you for a long time."

Sam frowned as she tossed this around in her head. Danny was right. That was what Sabrina was provoking her with last time and it could lead to her defeat again much to her dismay.

"How do I stop that from happening?" she asked.

Danny was grinning from ear to ear inside. Maybe the fact that he lived with Jazz wasn't so bad. He would have to remind himself to thank her later.

"We got to the ghost zone, find Sabrina, you defeat, take the crystal back and that'll shut her up for good." Danny suggested.

"When are we going?" Sam asked as if she had already decided for him that they were going whether he liked it or not.

"We could leave right now... _After_ you take all that stuff back of course." he glared as Sam sighed.

"Fine." Sam glared. "I'll meet you in the basement in front of the Fenton Portal." She jumped out the window as she transformed and Danny phased back downstairs feeling too lazy to walk down the stairs.

"I see you're still in one piece." Silver Moon remarked in amusement.

"What did you tell her? That the crystal was her humanity?" Tucker asked.

"Of course not. She would have said something about not wanting it back if I said that. I used a bit of reverse psychology." Danny replied.

You know reverse psychology?" Everyone in the room chorused including Toya...

"Well, I do have a sister who wan't to be either a brain surgeon or a psychologist so I kind of just picked it up from her." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh, okay..." Aly replied. "So when are we leaving?"

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. "As soon as Sam takes care of some business."

-.oOOo.-

When Danny, Aly, Tucker, Jazz, who insisted on coming because they needed a responsible adult along with them, and Toya, who charmed Jazz into letting her come, arrived in the basement, Sam was already standing there ready to go. No one even asked how she got in the house without a key, but hey, she did have superhuman powers.

"What took you guys so long?" Sam asked dryly as she leaned against the Spectra Speeder.

Danny decided not to even respond to that. All they had to do was find Sabrina's lair, take the crystal back, get out of the ghost zone and everything would be back to normal... or as normal as it got for him and Sam.

"Everyone pack in." said Jazz who was in the drivers seat. Toya had to end up sitting on Aly's lap. She could always fly, but fir some odd reason Aly felt that she really didn't want to be in the ghost zone. It was as if she was scared of something...

"Okay so how do we find Sabrina's lair?" Tucker asked stating the question on everyone's mind.

"Well I just say we look for a door decorated with a whole bunch of jewels and rubies." Sam replied as if it were obvious.

"That's a bit obvious isn't it." Tucker asked.

"Not as obvious as your attempted tries to flirt with-." Sam was cut off by Tucker.

"You know what? That might be a good idea. Let's keep a look out for a door decorated with jewelry." Tucker put in quickly and Sam smirked.

Aly blinked. Tucker tried to flirt with every girl in school. What girl was he so keen on keeping secret?

An hour after searching for a door that could be Sabrina's and being cussed out by several ghost when they knocked and asked against Aly and Toya's wishes for they knew none of the doors had been Sabrina's before they even went up to them. They were about ready to turn around and go home. They were deep in the ghost zone now and Sam looked as though she could care less if they found Sabrina or not right about now. Then Aly pointed out a door for the first time.

"Wait, look." she said pointing a door that, as Sam had predicted, was decorated with jewels. They was even a diamond doorknob.

They parked the Spectra Speeder next to it and stared at the door.

"You think that's it?" Sam asked her god- sister.

"Positive." Aly replied.

"You sure Aly?" Jazz asked and Aly opened her mouth to reply before she was cut off by Toya.

"This is Sabrina's door." she said quietly.

"How would you know?" Sam asked and Toya sighed.

"I've been here before." she gritted out...

Even though Sam was a bit messed up morally and character wise she could still sense that there was more to what Toya had said than it appeared on the surface. However she decided to ask her later when they were done here.

"So," Tucker said to Sam and Danny. "After you two, since you have the superhuman powers." he said and the two raen haired teens in turn glared.

Sam got out first and transformed with Danny behind her. She opened the door that led t the jewerly theiving ghost's lair and stepped inside followed by Tucker, Aly, Toya. Jazz had decided to stay outside and watch the Spectra Speeder.

The door closed behind them and then they saw just how must stealing Sabrina had done in the past few years.

-.oOOo.-

All done. The next chapter might be the last or second to last. I'm not really sure, but it's going to end soon. Here'syour sneak peek:

_"What are you doing Phoenix?" he rolled his eyes trying to catch her attention as he went to stand behind her._

_In her hands was a cotton candy pink heart shaped diamond on nice matching leather belt. She was looking over looking at it like a bird staring at a shiny object. Danny sighed._

_"Phoenix!" he called and she looked up at him._

_"Hmm," she said before turning back to look at the jewel._

_"No stealing alright?" _

_"Why not?" Phoenix smirked. "Sabrina stole this, so would it really be a crime?"_

_Danny thought about this and saw the logic although it was logic from a villians point of view in his opinion, he had to admit she had a point._

_"Put that down." he replied finding no argument._

_"It reminds me of someone but I can't put a name on it..." Phoenix tilted her head._

_"Well until you remember, let's go." Danny said pulling Phoenix but the hand to the door and through it._

Next chapter's the last. I told you it wouldn't be very long. The reason is because I'm looking forward to the next installment. It's going to be fun. R&R.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Okay we're coming to a close here. Around two more chapters. It was actually a longer story that I first originally thought. I didn't want it as long as the Introduction and by now I'm working on its sequel. thank God it's summer or I'd never do it.

**Oh my God! This is the last chapter of this story and I couldn't be happier. I'm telling you now that the sequel won't be up until three months. Before you start cussing me out though, please know that a girl needs a break every now an again. Not only will this give me time to work on other stories, but also type up the sequel to this so I won't be pressuring myself to do it as an update nears. Alright, next thing… I'm sorry about this chapters lateness. I was busy Thursday and not even home on Friday for most of the day. Hope you like.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any further interruptions, here is the possibly last chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: Humanity. _**If not it's second to last.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Humanity**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

The door closed behind then and then and eerie glow cast itself over the dark room. It was full of jewels and rubies and everything of the like. There were even some of the rarest diamond, rubies, and jewels that the world had to offer.

"And you've been on my case. Why don't you lecture Sabrina?" Phoenix smarted as she scanned oer the room full of jewels on the walls and the gold floor.

"You know better." Danny retorted.

"So does she," Phoenix shot back.

"And she's a ghost whose obsession is jewelry; you on the other hand just do it for the heck of it." Danny glared.

Phoenix growled under her breath having no retort to it. "Let's just go." she said going to the other side of the room where there was a large gold door.

Phoenix pulled the handle and to her frustration it was locked.

"Perfect," she turned to Danny. "Think you can blast it down."

"Back up," Danny replied and then shot a ghost ray at the door, but to no avail.

"Well how do we get through?" Tucker asked and then Aly gasped.

"Hey guys look at this." Aly had stuck her hand through the wall. "In this world we must be the ghost."

Danny could have slapped himself. He had forgotten about that and it took the Miss Perceptive, as Ember called her to remind him.

"Okay," Danny said powering down to his human form. "Let's go through the door then."

Aly and Tucker went first and then Danny turned around to let Phoenix through who didn't have to power down since she was still human in either of her forms. She wasn't behind him like she had been; instead she was standing in front of a pile of jewels and had on in her hand.

"What are you doing Phoenix?" he rolled his eyes trying to catch her attention as he went to stand behind her.

In her hands was a cotton candy pink heart shaped diamond on nice matching leather belt. She was looking over looking at it like a bird staring at a shiny object. Danny sighed.

"Phoenix!" he called and she looked up at him.

"Hmm," she said before turning back to look at the jewel.

"No stealing alright?"

"Why not?" Phoenix smirked. "Sabrina stole this, so would it really be a crime?"

Danny thought about this and saw the logic, although it was logic from a villains point of view in his opinion, he had to admit she had a point.

"Put that down." he replied finding no argument.

"It reminds me of someone but I can't put a name on it..." Phoenix tilted her head.

"Well until you remember, let's go." Danny said pulling Phoenix but the hand to the door and through it.

"It's about time you two dipsticks came!" Ember's voice said as soon as they were through. "What were you doing, having an intimate moment?"

Phoenix glared at Ember not taking in the whole picture to focused on what the pun rock star had said. She was there fighting of Sabrina's twin minions and was in desperate need of help... or it was more like she wanted Danny and Phoenix to take over since she hated fighting other ghost to protect humans.

"Going Ghost!" Danny declared as he flew in to knock one of the ghost down.

He and Phoenix took care of the two ghost with no problem. I was somewhat like the normal battle with Skulker that they now anticipated at least once every other week. The problem came after they were done.

"Well done. You're better than I thought, though I still don't see why everyone here makes such a big deal out of you two. The box ghost could have done that." Sabrina chided as she appeared wearing Phoenix's crystal around her neck.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "I don't loose."

"You did when I stole this." Sabrina fingered the crystal around her neck. "I think it looks much better on me. How about you?"

Phoenix's hand glowed black as he eyes burned with rage. Danny held her arm to keep her back. Sabrina was a powerful ghost and if she underestimated her it could be dangerous.

"Actually it makes you look uglier than you already are." Phoenix stated casually and Sabrina's turquoise eyes raged. "I'm here to take it back."

"If it's so valuable to you why do think I'll give it back?" Sabrina asked as she went over to the walls and caressed the red jewel in it.

Phoenix had no answer that she could explain in a few minutes and Danny knew it. He had of course tricked her into coming here.

"I said I was taking it back and that means whether you like it or not." she finally replied.

"Fine, bring it honey." Sabrina charged into Phoenix much like she did right before taking the crystal. It knocked the wind out of Phoenix momentarily, but she recovered quickly and pushed Sabrina off.

Danny moved in to help but to his surprise was knocked back by Phoenix who had kicked him back into a wall.

"Sorry Dan," she said. "But I don't want your help. This is personal."

Danny rubbed his chest as he pulled himself up. Phoenix had one heck of a kick already, but with those boots he was sure to have a large black and purple bruise on his chest in the morning, though he couldn't get mad at her. She hadn't meant to hurt him he was sure, but without her humanity he assumed that just saying no and asking him not to interfere hadn't crossed her mind. He respected her plead- more like demand- though. As Phoenix, his best friend had an ego and a bucket of pride bigger than Tucker's mouth and that was saying something.

He looked up to where Phoenix and Sabrina were clashing in the air and saw something in the formers hand. It was the sword she had stolen and she was using Sabrina's ability to fly to hold herself up in the air.

"I'm impressed, but it's not good enough suga'." Sabrina's sharp edged crystals appeared and she shot them at Phoenix who barely moved enough for them to only tear the top of her leather jacket and leave three nasty gashes on her right arm. Sabrina took her down time to grab her and throw her down to the ground. Phoenix landed painfully on her back and the sword she had disappeared. Danny assumed she had somehow made it apart of her somehow.

Sabrina landed and put her foot on Phoenix's chest.

"It was fun, but game over."

Danny was now prepared to come to Phoenix's rescue knowing full well that she would kill him later for coming to her rescue like she was the damsel in distress. He was stopped though, for Phoenix who was breathing hard gave Sabrina a hard look.

"I still have one final play to make." Phoenix painfully took a deep breath and then...

A loud cry filled the air that sounded like a bird call. It had been dubbed as _the Phoenix Cry_. Black Shadows in the shape of a phoenix appeared and went through Sabrina who screamed in agony and staggered backwards. When Phoenix closed her mouth the attack was done and Sabrina was on the ground completely out of it.

"Now, game over." Phoenix said as she got up and went over to the fallen jewelry thieving ghost and snatched the crystal from around her neck. Then she put it on and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Ahhh," she screamed and held her head as a rush of feeling and emotion overcame her. She felt herself power down and the feeling overwhelm her. As she black out all she remembered was falling in cold arms and concerned voices calling her name.

-.oOOo.-

"You think she'll be okay?" Danny asked pacing the floor.

"More importantly will she not try and snap us in half when she wakes up?" Tucker added.

"Silver Moon said she'll be fine and that the last couple of weeks have caught up with her." Jazz said assuringly.

Sam moaned and everyone turned to look at her as she opened her eyes and propped herself up on the pillows behind her.

"Where... What... Ow, I feel like I was run over by a truck and then stomped on by an elephant." Sam rubbed her head.

"I'll get some aspirin." Jazz said as she left the room.

"You feel better?" Danny asked standing on the right side of her as she swung her legs over so they dangled off the edge of the bed as she sat upright.

"Was something wrong with me?" Sam asked.

"You don't remember?" Toya cocked her head in curiosity.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to remember. The last few weeks have been a blur to me." the raven haired girl replied standing up so that she was in front of Danny. She swayed a bit and Danny grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"What happened?" Sam asked with her eyelids half closed.

"You mean to tell me you can't remember?" Danny asked surprised.

"Bits and pieces."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all come back to you and even if it doesn't it might be a good thing because you might stay forever red in the face if you do." Aly grinned.

"On second thought I don't want to know. Wait what am I wearing?" Sam looked down to see herself clad in black hip hugger jeans and a see through black lace top with flared sleeves and her stomach showing. Underneath looked like a bikini bra that was visible with the see through top and made her cleavage look bigger. It was much less conservative than what she remembered wearing.

Danny shook his head. "Don't even ask, but Aly nearly had a heart attack when you put it on the other day."

Sam blinked and Aly noticed a blush hadn't crossed her face.

"Are we sure she's back to normal?" Tucker asked.

"Only one way to find out." Aly said steeping behind Danny and pushing him into Sam making them both loose their balance and fall backwards on the bed, with Danny on top.

The icing on the cake... Danny had been looking into Sam's face so when Aly pushed them he accidentally kissed her. At that moment Jazz walked in and nearly screamed in shock at the sight before her. Sam immediately pushed Danny off and stood up with her face red as a fire hydrant and Danny's just as.

"If you two wanted some time together you could have at least waited until we left the room." Came Ember's voice though she didn't take over Aly's body.

If it were possible Sam's cheeks darkened and she put her hands on her cheeks to hide it. "I can't believe you did that Aly," she squeaked.

"Yeap she's back." Tucker laughed.

"Oh I am so going to kick both of your a-," Sam was cut off by Jazz.

"Not around Toya."

"Well, almost back to normal at any rate." Aly grinned as she took off down the hall of the huge mansion with Tucker before Sam or Danny could grab them and turn them inside out... literally.

-.oOOo.-

Alesia laughed as she watched it from Clockwork's castle in the ghost zone.

"I told you she would be alright. They keep each other in check. I wouldn't worry. Samantha is going to go which ever path Daniel goes. He's like her guide and in addition with the crystal I wouldn't worry about her becoming an evil tyrant. It's not like the other time line. They've gone far past that point. I doubt that will happen again." Alesia said to the master of time as she glanced back at the beat up thermos on the table.

"I'm still concerned though. We never did find where her other self disappeared to after last years event when we played with time." Clockwork said shifting from a young man to an old one.

"Time is never set in stone Clockwork. You know that better than I. It's based on the choices we make that we determine the most likely future to happen and deem it a person's future." Alesia looked down as the time switched to a different time and she smiled at it.

"True, true, only her choices will enable time to tell what she does next." Clockwork agreed and the two stayed silent unaware that the person who was about to prove that statement correct was on her way.

-.oOOo.-

It's all done. Yay! I barely finished it. I was so tired and wanting to get to the next one in this series, but I did it. Here's your sneak peek for the next installment. The end hints to what it is and if you don't figure it out, may god help you:

_Phoenix pushed the thoughts out her head as she went into the Time Master's castle. She drifted through it and found the place she was looking for easily enough. It was the room Clockwork watched time, but she had no interest in what was going to happen in the future. There was only one thing she wanted and that was the thermos on the table where Clockwork could keep a close eye on it._

_Phoenix picked it up and shook it._

_"Dan, are you in there?"_

_"I was beginning to think that you would never come and I would have to stay in this think for the rest of my afterlife." Dan's emotionless, cold, lifeless voice came through the metal container._

_"I came didn't I? I could have just let you rot in there." Phoenix said before opening the container and Dan came out._

_He looked at his hand turning it back and forth. "Finally, Now I can get my revenge on that-."_

_Phoenix cut him off. "It's enough of that Dan. No more killing for the heck of it. It's over. Your past self is much more powerful than last time you met and this time he's got a partner."_

_"Who?" Dan asked._

_"My past self." Phoenix replied simply._

**Now the sequel won't be here for three months or so. Hey, a girl needs a break and if you had no clue I was a girl, you really need to work on your observational skills. Haven't you read my pen name. Okay sorry, I'm just as sarcastic as Sam but with a smart mouth. I have a sarcastic and smart remark for everything so please just dismiss that. R&R.**


End file.
